James' Cousin
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus can't stop checking out the stranger mowing the Potter's lawn. Did he really have to do it topless? WolfStar.


**Written for:**

**Amateur Divination Game Challenge** - Prompt: Chocolate Ice-Cream

**My Boring Life Competition** - Prompt: Sirius Black mowing the lawn.

* * *

><p>Remus stared mournfully at his chocolate ice-cream.<p>

The ice-cream that had melted when he was distracted by the stranger in the Potter's garden.

The group had turned up at James' to hang out and for a 'big surprise' and Remus immediately raided the freezer for some chocolate ice-cream that Dorea usually got in for him, constantly amused at his obsession for chocolate.

But the chocolate had gone to waste as his eyes fell on the dark-haired boy in the garden, and he hadn't even gotten a good look at him yet.

Remus went back inside to dump the cone and wash his hands, glad his friends weren't watching him make a prat of himself. As he dried them on a towel, he noticed Marlene head towards the garden and internally sighed.

Marlene would go out there, look amazing and the guy would drool all over her.

It wasn't her fault that she was gorgeous.

Well, it was a little bit... but he still loved her.

He grabbed a drink instead and headed outside to join Marlene.

**...oOo...**

He was just in time as the guy wiped his arm across his forehead, the heat affecting him. Seconds later, the dark-haired teen was pulling his t-shirt up and over his head and using it to wipe the sweat from his forehead before he began to push the lawnmower up and down the garden. Finally he got close enough to notice them looking and Remus and Marlene quickly looked away, pretending they weren't checking him out and pretending they weren't looking at his body.

Who was he?

It wasn't long before they found out. They watched Dorea come out with a drink for him and the guy smiled at her.

"Thanks Auntie," he said, sauntering over to the table and dropping down in an empty seat, and closing his eyes as he took a long drink.

Remus used his distraction to stare at his chest. He was all sweaty from mowing the lawn and... oh God, was that a tattoo?

Remus managed to look away from the guy's body when he stopped drinking and opened his eyes, looking between the pair and smiling at them.

"I'm James' cousin," the guy said. "I live here now."

"James never mentioned you," Remus said.

"Did he mention the insane part of the family that disowned aunty Dorea?"

Remus nodded his head.

"Well, they disowned me too. Good thing that my uncle was still in contact with her or else I'd have had nowhere to go." His eyes moved to Marlene. "Are you Lily?"

"No," she replied.

He nodded. "Right. James is a bit weird. Keeps talking about this beautiful angel called Lily. Is there something wrong with him?"

"Yes," the both replied in unison, causing the dark-haired teen to laugh.

"Sirius Black," he said, looking at them expectantly.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon," Marlene said, leaning forward and smiling seductively.

Remus knew he wasn't in with a chance. Sirius had assumed that Marlene was the 'beautiful angel' James talked about so that showed him where Sirius' interests went.

"Remus Lupin, I'm James' best friend," Remus said, offering a smile.

"Oh, so you two aren't dating?" Sirius said, sitting forward quickly, his gaze flicking between the pair.

"Nope, Remus isn't into girls," Marlene said, still smiling at him.

Remus sighed internally. Now the flirting would begin and Remus would sit there trying not to drool over James' cousin as he flirted with Marlene. Maybe he should head inside before that happened.

"James mentioned," Sirius said turning his full attention to Remus. "You look different to how he described you. He said you were the most loyal dork he's ever met."

"That's nice," Remus mumbled.

"But he didn't tell me you were gorgeous," Sirius added, his eyes staring intently into Remus'.

"Wait, are you... damn it," Marlene said, with a sigh. "Don't let me interrupt, I'll give you some privacy." She shot a wink at Remus before heading inside, Sirius quickly taking her seat.

"So, do you come here often?" Sirius purred. The seat was pushed up so it was right next to Remus' seat and Sirius leaned in close.

"I practically live here," Remus said nervously. Was Sirius flirting with him? Sirius' grey eyes flickered with amusement and Remus realised that he would be happy to stare into them all day.

"I do live here. Maybe when you stay you could share my room?" Sirius said, his hand moving to rest on Remus' leg.

Sirius listened in amusement as a squeak left Remus' lips and the other teen ran inside. He was even more amused by the blush on Remus' face.

He was going to like living here. Nice family, friendly cousin. Cousin's adorable friend (and possible future boyfriend)... yes, he would be very happy here.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>


End file.
